trovefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Boomeranger
The Boomeranger is a Melee/Ranged fighter from the Prime world of Trove. This class is considered a wandering adventurer and is not affiliated with any biome theme or design. Boomerangers are very versatile with the capability of changing from a melee to ranged with just simply changing equipped weapons. They are also equipped with a large range of items including a Boomerang that stuns enemies and reduces cooldown and a large bomb that can break through the toughest Dungeon blocks. They are well noted for their unpredictable Ultimate ability to spawn Quchik, Healing/Cooldown shards, or even more bombs for damage and/or support. Unlike most classes, the boomeranger heavily rely on cooldown rather than energy to use its abilities. Abilities |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" | Cooldown: About 11 seconds. Catching it will shave off about seven seconds. - The Boomerang will travel 15 blocks in square line (horizon) in the direction the player is facing. - If caught when it returns, it will reduce any active cooldowns on your skills, including itself. - Stuns enemies for 1-1.5 seconds. - The boomerang bounces away from enemies and other blocks after contact. - If not caught, the ability with go through a full cooldown of 12 seconds. - Low damage 0.5-1 times as much as normal attack TIP: If you're using melee, aim the boomerang straight infront of you on the ground, this will almost instantly return it, reduce the cooldowns and damage/stun any enemies near you. |} |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" | Cooldown: 20 seconds. Catching the boomerang will shave off about six or seven seconds. - Throws a large bomb which sticks to a surface, explodes after 2.5-3 secs. - Can stick on to walls, ceilings, and inside blocks. Will stay suspended in midair if it hits an enemy directly. - Has a blast radius of 6x6 (no edges) and will only affect blocks above it and to its side. - WARNING: Destroys blocks very easily. - Low damage 1-1.5 times as much as normal attack. - Does very small damage upon contact with an Enemy - Can destroy dungeon traps. TIP: Extremely good for mining. If you find an ore vein, try to find the bottom center point, if you throw the bomb there then you should clear out the entire vein with just that one bomb. |} |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" | Cooldown: 30 seconds. Catching the boomerang will shave off about seven seconds. -100% dealing AOE damage 6x6(?) and one additional effect randomly chosen from the following: - 25% chance to drop Cluster Bombs around the impact of the urn. Bombs have an AoE damage of 2 blocks from the source. - 25% chance to drop Healing Gems. Heals the user immediately and all other players in the area (8 gems; similar to that of Candy Barbarian's Ultimate: Eis-Crom Cone). - 25% chance to drop Cooldown Gems. Cooldown Gems gives a reduced cooldown to all players within the area (8 gems). - 25% chance to summon three Quchik allies (chicken allies) to fight for the player. Quchiks cannot be harmed. IMPORTANT: Quchiks ARE affected by a Neon Ninjas Stasis Blade, consider avoiding teaming up with Ninjas until thats fixed (and as we all know, ninjas best work alone anyway). |} |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" | - For melee users, players can do a spin attack after every third attack. - 360 degree hitbox (capable of hitting enemies behind you) - Provides decent knockback - For bow users, players can shoot three shots after every third attack. - Arrows that aren't used can continue after the enemy was previously defeated. |} Stat gain per level Notes *Boomeranger receives 2 extra stats at level 20, also the attack speed cap at level 20 is 180 instead of 170. The evidence is shown here --->http://imgur.com/ujuezn6 *Boomeranger has no energy so equipping energy regeneration items are pointless. Gameplay Strategy Tactics Due to the Boomeranger's passive, Finishing Blow, it is recommended for players to obtain gear that has lots of Physical Damage and Attack Speed to get maximum damage output. Players can use this class two different ways, a bulky melee fighter (due to masive AoE damage) or a supportive bow user. U5 gameplay https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Odtd7k5ZoiQ Teamplay *The Boomeranger easily synergies well with Ice Sage. Her slow allows you to hit more boomerangs so you can kite them and let you catch your boomerangs. General Tips *Catch your Boomerang to reduce your cooldowns so you can do more damage faster. *Try to wear gear that gives attack speed to maximize your damage from your passive. *Your ultimate is luck based. It can do something really random and can mess you up in situations. *Using allies like Rapt Berserker will help increase the damage output while Prowling Shadow or Samantha can help with survivability. *When using a Melee weapon, keep yourself in the middle of the fight. Don't split up just to take down the ranged enemies in the back line. Flasks and Emblems There are a few really interesting emblem combinations you can use, but it is recommend to use the bandolier for a flask since the emblems will provide more of a use when fighting enemies. * Martial+Shadow Shrike: If you have this, you'll be really ultimate reliant. Whenever you get chicken from your urn, use it, the martial will give double damage for your shadow shrike minion and your chicken, and the shadow shrike minion is just an extra minion to add to the chicken army. * Chronomatic: Useful for cooldown reduction, you can combine this with a lot of other emblems like unyielding, shadow shrike or martial. * Restorative: Recomended if you have a LOT of health regen from items, since it doubles your health regen for 10 seconds. VERY useful in combination with bandolier since bandolier has less heal but more charges, but the health regen boost effectively cancels out the reduced health gain from the flask. * Berserker+Vampiric: Recommend this if you're using a sword, if you have enough health you can switch out the Vampiric for martial for insane damage. Allies There are several Allies that can be used to benefit the Boomeranger some in which can help survivability and/or increase overall damage. *Rapt Berserker: Useful for getting the maximum damage output on the class to deal damage in large groups of enemies. The additional Movement Speed and the Health Regeneration is a factor that also benefits, especially for Bow users. *Prowling Shadow: With the maximum Attack Speed, this is extremely effective in staying alive. This is recommended for Melee users because of the range of the Boomerangers basic attack (Including the Passive). In combination with the Vamparic Emblem, for every hit will give 4.4% health back. *Samantha: An alternative to the Prowling Shadow but with Jumps and Superstition instead of Movement Speed. *Elder Dragonling: An all around useful ally however difficult to obtain then most allies. This ally gives all necessary stat boosts like Damage, Cooldown, and the additional ability to Ignite enemies when damaged for additional damage to groups of enemies. *Bitty Shadow Bro: Similar to the Dragonling but with a few differences. The damage remains the same until its ability kicks in. It has a special ability to increase Movement Speed, Attack Speed, and Damage drastically but with the chance of 25% of the ability setting off when defeating an enemy. Recommended for player doing damage to large groups of enemies to increase the chance to activate the ability. *Shield Servitor: A nice defensive ally that increases survivability, even on higher difficulty. Although the Prowling Shadow/Samantha ally is more useful for surviving enemies, this ally can still be useful if the player does not have either ally. *Chronomancer Qubesly: Not recommended for damage but helps in decreasing cooldowns. Skill Usage *Spam your boomerang as much as you can and catch it whenever you can. *Don't always rely on the ultimate to replenish your cooldowns and/or health, the ability is completely random and can harm the player if used in that way. *'Big Bomb' does lots of damage, but it takes a long time for it to explode. Drop it early in the fight and then bait the enemies to maximize your chances of landing it. *'Big Bomb' has the ability to destroy traps such as Fireball and Flamethrowers. Plant them near those traps to destroy them. *'Big Bomb' specializes in destroying weak monsters, some examples include boss buffs and trash mobs. Beware of *Teleporting monsters can make you miss all your skills since all of them are not targetable (excluding Quichiks). Fire your skills after he teleports to land lots of skills. *Other players who use Neon Ninja can harm the Quichiks by immobolizing them with the Stasis Blade ability. Be wary of those players especially in Shadow Arenas. *Bosses with Thorns can greatly harm when taking advantage of the Boomeranger's Passive, dealing lots of hits while the bosses' ability is active can cause extreme damage. *Bosses with the Frost Buff can hinder the Boomeranger's Attack Speed and loose advantage of the Passive. Costumes Video Gallery Boomeranger.png boomeranger-bomb.jpg boomeranger-rang.jpg boomeranger-urns.jpg Trivia *Originally, the class was named the Adventurer until the Monster Bash Preview, where it was changed to Boomeranger. *When this class was first introduced in a Friday stream, the development team gave the name Tink to this class. The name is a mix between "Trove" and "Link." The design and unique abilities is all a reference to Link from The Legend of Zelda series. *The Boomerangers' dance reference is the "Dancing Bug" from Adventure Time. History *May, 2015 Monster Bash Update: Class Introduced Category:Classes Category:Ranged Category:Melee Category:Bow Wielder Category:Sword Wielder